A LightHearted Discussion
by DreamyLane
Summary: LyonXEirika and hints of EphriamXTana Ephriam and Lyon decided to have a conversation...!Pre-sacred stone


**Note: this took place pre-sacred stone. This is my first fire emblem fan fiction, and it's a one shot XD Nowadays I am so afraid of dragging my stories cus its most probably that I can never complete them… I love EirikaXLyon!!!! (though it would never happen)**

**I do not own any of the characters though the plot is pretty much mine.**

**Let's discuss romance**

"Oh yes! Finally!" Eirika gave a shout of triumph as she put down her book. She had finally finished the book in which the Father had instructed Lyon, Ephriam and her to finish reading. Lyon gave her an encouraging smile. He was always the first to finish reading the books, but as always, he had waited patiently for her and her brother to finish theirs.

"ARGH!! I'll never finish reading this!!!" Ephriam shouted in anguish. Lyon looked at him worryingly.

"Do you need my help?" the gentle prince asked.

"The answer is obvious Lyon," the prince of Renais said with a sigh.

"Eirika? There's no need for you to be here to witness me embarrassing myself, go take a breather in the garden," Ephriam said to his sister.

"But brother!" Eirika retorted. Lyon had always waited patiently for BOTH of them, it would only seem fit if she waited for Ephriam as well.

"No buts," Eirika sighed, it seemed like Ephriam would always get his way no matter what.

"Alright," replied the princess as she got up and exited the room.

Lyon raised his eyebrows. He was quite confused by Ephriam's actions. It was not usual to see the prince send Eirika away like that.

"Why did you chase your sister away?" he asked Ephriam who had a relieved, if not smug smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to have a little discussion, man to man," declared the Prince of Renais. Lyon was taken aback by the declaration.

"Erm, I thought … you have yet to finish your…. Huh… reading?" he asked

Ephriam closed the book he was holding with a snap.

"Nah, come on Lyon, surely you would let me take a break? It has been a while since we last meet and until now we have yet to have a good chat."

Lyon chuckled. Indeed, it had been a while since he had a good chat with Ephriam.

"Well, I don't see why not," Lyon replied.

"Ok…let's see, today we shall discuss… about… ah… Eirika," Ephriam watched in amusement as Lyon blushed at the mention of his sister's name. A-ha, his hunch was correct.

"E-Eirika? W-what about her," Lyon stammered. He couldn't help himself. The mere thought of discussing his love interest with his best friend, who also happen to be her twin brother did not sound appealing to him at all.

"You like her Lyon," said Ephriam. Lyon seemed to look a few shades paler then usual after hearing what he had said.

"Come on, I am your best friend, I wouldn't give you away," Ephriam said with a laugh. Lyon could be so shy sometimes and it amused him greatly.

"Well," Lyon took a deep breath, "since, you already know about it, what do you think? You're her brother after all"

"I think that you have a very very good chance my friend," Ephriam said as seriously as he could, just in case Lyon thought that he was just teasing him. It did not seem to help though for Lyon rolled his eyes and gave Ephriam a look of doubt.

"Renais is a country of warriors, you have tons of knights in your service. Each one of them are much stronger than I ever could be," sighed the prince. Lyon knew that he was never good at things that require physical strength. Even Eirika could defeat him though they had both just started to learn the skills of the lance from Ephriam (yes, they started learning on the same day)

"That is precisely WHY you stand a good chance Lyon," Ephriam said wth a grin, "Eirika's probably so bored of being surrounded all day by those strong knights and cavaliers by now! But you Lyon, you are different, they are tough and rough, but you are gentle and huh… well (soft isn't all that good a word to use right?) and you can use magic! Very few people in our palace can ever master the art of magic. I can't do it either no matter how hard I try. You see Lyon, what you should do is look is stop looking at how strong other people are and start looking at yourself. You are strong in your own way." Lyon was looking at Ephriam with wide-eye surprise

"Wow, Ephriam, I never realized you could be this …philosophic, guess all that reading helped…"

"No straying off the topic Lyon,"

Lyon laughed, it was amusing, seeing how Ephriam's so concerned about who Eirika is going to end up with. The thought sent a small wave of sadness into the young prince's heart. He never had a sibling who could care about him in this manner… well, at least he had his father and his good friends (though they could only come to visit once in a while)

"Innes… what about Prince Innes? The royal siblings of Frelia's pretty close to the two of you aren't they? I am sure that he likes Eirika… (how could he not? Eirika is so sweet and her blue eyes sparkles in such a way that it reminds you of the blue sea, glittering under the morning sun)"

It was Ephriam's turn to burst out laughing.

"Innes? Nah, not a chance, he has so many beautiful Pegasus Knights surrounding him all day long that I doubt he could spare some time to even glance at MY sister, the Pegasus Knights are so ever graceful, have you ever seen them soaring in the skies? Eirika will never reach that level of elegance and gracefulness"

Lyon looked horrified.

"Don't say that of your own sister Ephriam, she is pretty graceful in her own sense," Lyon said.

"Yes, of course, learn to apply that thought to your own self Lyon, you are better then that cocky Frelia Prince anyway, there's no way Eirika will fancy him so there,"

"You speak so well of the Pegasus Knights Ephriam, do you not happen to fancy one of them?' Lyon asked. Ephriam flushed. Luckily for him, at that point of time, Eirika's voice interrupted their conversation.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET? I AM BORED STIFF!" she shouted.

"Oh dear, it is most ungentlemanly of us to leave your sister alone…" Lyon mumbled, "but you have yet to finish your book… mfftt!!!" Ephriam covered Lyon's mouth with his hands to shut the prince up. He wondered if Lyon was just teasing him before, or did he really know something about it?

"Yes indeed, how could we leave a lady unattended? Go accompany her Lyon," said Ephriam. Lyon tried to speak but all he could say was "MFFT UFFT!!! (which was suppose to mean "but your book Ephriam!")

"No buts," he said, Ephriam then push Lyon out of the room and slam the door shut, "I'll take care of myself so do go and accompany my sister, I believe that she would like a walk in the city, so why not bring her around?"

Lyon sighed, there was no way he could force the door open with Ephriam blocking it from inside. Perhaps if he used a spell…. But that would break the door, he was sure that his father will not like that… well, going out with Eirika did not sound like a bad alternative as compared with helping Ephriam finish his book. He went down to stairs to join the princess in the garden. She locked her lively blue eyes on his violet ones. Lyon took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had never went out alone with any girls before (in this case, Ephriam's usually around)

"Let's take a walk around the city Eirika, I am sure you'll like it,"

Eirika blushed a little at that suggestion, just the both of them? The prince took her hand gently in his and gave her one of his sincere smiles which had never failed to warm her heart.

"Alright then,' Eirika replied.

Unknown to them, Ephriam was looking at them from the window of the room in which they were studying in. He gave a satisfied smile. He then took out a parchment and started writing a letter to a certain princess who loved flying among the clouds.

**Author's notes: It was real fun writing this one-shot. Hope you guys like it, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
